1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the surgical removal of small organs and, more specifically, to an apparatus for the stabilization of tissue or an organ during a surgical procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Domesticated household pets such as dogs and cats are often spayed. The spaying of pet has many advantages. For example, a spayed pet is likely to have fewer incidences of certain medical problems, be more affectionate companions, and will not contribute to the problem of the production of unwanted litters. While the spaying of pets is a routine veterinary procedure, complications may nevertheless occur.
The spaying of a pet typically includes the steps of exteriorization of the ovaries and uterine horns, ligation of the ovarian pedicles, and transection of the ovarian pedicles distal to the ligature across the ovarian pedicles. During the ligation process, it is desirable to stabilize an ovary in an exteriorized position, as such exteriorization simplifies the placement of the ligature. However, as an ovary is under tension from the ovarian pedicle, traction is required to maintain the ovary in a stabilized exteriorized position.
Because the placement of the ligature requires two hands, the ligature across the ovarian pedicle may be placed while the ovary is exteriorized by either an assistant or by mechanical means.
Due to personnel cost, the spaying procedure is frequently completed by a veterinarian who is operating without the aid of an assistant. One typical solo technique of a spaying procedure requires the placement of a clamp on the ovarian pedicle, proximal to the intended ligature location, prior to the placement of the ovarian pedicle ligature. While the proximal clamp assists in the stabilization of the ovary in an exteriorized position, this method has many disadvantages. For example, the proximal clamp often crushes, and may even puncture the ovarian pedicle proximal to the ligature site. As the portion of the ovarian pedicle proximal to the transection site is not removed from the animal, such crushing or punctures may lead to blood loss or other surgical complications. Moreover, tissue associated with or near the organ, such as fat tissue, often interferes with access to the organ, visually and physically.
Another method of performing a solo spaying procedure involves the use of a Hauptman OHE Retractor (available from Jorgenson Laboratories of Loveland Colo.). A Hauptman OHE Retractor may be used to stabilize an ovary in an exteriorized position to aid in the placement of the ligature across the ovarian pedicle. However, a single size of a Hauptman OHE Retractor is only suitable for use on animals within a limited weight range. Further, it is prone to tipping over during the placement of the ovarian pedicle ligature, and the Hauptman OHE retractor is a complicated and costly device.
Therefore it is desirable to have a simple, stable, exteriorization device for use during a spaying procedure that does not require the clamping of the ovarian pedicle proximal to the ovarian pedicle ligature.